A Lying Moment
by BlossomAngel16
Summary: She's lost in a lying moment. Can He bring her back into the world she once knew? (better summary inside!)


Blossom Angel-Hello all! So this is my first time, writing a fan fiction, well on this site, I came up with this idea a while ago. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I do not own Chard Captors, but I do own, some of my characters!

Summary-What if two people were soul mates, would they even know? In a world, where magic is only to heard as a myth, a young Japanese/American girl, Sakura Avalon, finds herself caught up in a world, she never knew even exist. She finds a young man from Hong Kong, following her every move and plaguing her dreams. Syaoran Li, only true purpose was to find the one woman he lost, over two thousand years ago. He finds her in Tomeda, Japan, living an ordinary life. But he is only a creature of the night, a tempter of darkness. She once followed the same life, but was damned for her sins. Can he make her see her true life or will she lost in a moment of lies. And who's the other man that is pursuing Sakura?

Couples-Sakura, 23, Syaoran, 27

Madison, 22, Eriol, 26

Melin, 24, Niko, 28

I hope you enjoy the show!

Was it even his fault, for her life, being taking for his selfishness? Syaoran Li, lazily sat in a tree across from _her _apartment. It had only been a year since he been here and he finally found her, after all these lonely years, he could have her back again. His chocolate brown hair feel boyishly over his intense tired amber eyes. His left leg swung freely from the tree branch, while his other leg was stretched out in front of him. His long black trench coat, covered most of his body, the collar was popped up covering mostly his neck and face. Black loose fitting slacks covered his long muscular legs, black worn out boots covered his feet. A black nearly tight fitting tanking top, defined his very chiseled chest. A twig snapped from under him, making him jump slightly.

"You know Eriol, it's not nice to sneak up on people" Li's voice drawled out. Eriol, only gave a deep chuckle. He had black hair, with many blue highlights, a pair of round black glass sat upon the bridge of his nose. Navy blue eyes, danced with mischievous and mystery. He had on a dark blue baggy shirt, with black baggy pajama bottom, and black ADIDAS sandals.

"Well, my friend, don't just stare at her window, she could look out and get freaked out" He said leanly against the tree and looking up at his friend. Years, not more than, had he known this man that sat above him. Syaoran Li, was once going to be crowned Prince Of China, but that all changed when a one night stand changed him. A woman, a whore more or less, bit him, for a week it seemed Li wouldn't wake. But when he did, he damn near killed Eriol. That temptress, turned them both in, Vampires. Both ran off, never to be heard from again. Along the way, Li fell in love with a young median, Ying Fa. She was a quiet beautiful young girl, she held so much mystery. Soon Li found out her truth, she was raised as a slayer, but she had Vampire blood running through her veins. Yet, Li, still loved her. So the 3 ran off, and for nearly 2 years, life seemed perfect. That's until Ying's family had caught up to her. But she refused to leave Li, so they ran as far as they could, but the family only kept finding her. More secrets seem to spill. Her mother, was a sorceress and her father was the vampire, but her brother was the one that raised her as the Slayer. Faith was being cruel to the two lovers.

Soon, Ying Fa had enough of running and faced her father, the Vampire Lord. She did the unthinkable and sealed his fate into a card. She took his powers and turned him into a human. Her mother, soon took the card, and used it against Ying Fa. Ying Fa, used her powers, sealing herself in her own death, but with her last breath, she promised Li. _'I will be forever yours, come find me, in two thousand years, I will be born once again, remember the Cherry Blossoms' _It always stuck with him. He held her small pedant in his hand and he leapt off the tree and landed on the ground. He faced his friend.

"I will get revenge on those who step in my way, to getting her back!" He hissed. His tongue ring, glistened against the nearly dying street light. Eriol, ran his fingers through his hair. "Madi's gonna kill me" He mumbled as he watched his friend's retreating back. Eriol, set off, in the other direction, back to his going to be very pissed girlfriend. Madison Taylor.

Sakura shot forward as her alarm hollered in her ear. She reached over and smashed down on it hard. The spring sun, filled Sakura's room, with warmth. She sat there for a moment listening to the birds, sing their morning song. She pushed back her fluffy white blanket, revealing, long slender longs. Her tight pink tank top, was slightly twisted from her constant twisted in her bed. Her shorts, were slightly scrunched up. She swung her feet to the meet the warm, wooden floor. She stood up and stretched. She looked over at her clock and smiled. "Good, it's only, 7.20 am!" She cheered.

She sleepily walked over to her stereo and found her favorite song. (I love this song! It reminds me of Sakura and Syaoran for some odd reason! .;)

I still remember the ways that you touched me  
Now I know I don't mean anything to you  
You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey  
Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me  
And that means...

Sakura soon started to dance around in her bedroom as the song filled it.

You look stupid telling all your friends how you got the best of me  
I intended to share the pleasure only  
Now I look stupid  
We're living in a world with a lot of pressure  
It's quite unneeded to put more pressure on me

You came and went and left my house  
Like a breeze just passing by  
Hello, Goodbye  
You left a note saying "Twas nice stopping by"  
I should've never ever let you inside

Madison only recorded her best friend making a complete fool of herself. Her long dark purple color was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her amethyst twinkled with laughter as she stood in the door way watching her best friend dancing around, in her pajamas.

I still remember the ways that you touched me  
Now I know I don't mean anything to you  
You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey  
Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me  
Does that mean anything to you

Easy Breezy  
Do you whistle to hide that you're feeling lonely  
How do I breathe with all this pressure on me  
Easy Breezy  
When you wrestle, you know that you hurt somebody  
How do I breathe with all this pressure on me

You came and went and left my house  
Like a breeze just passing by  
Konnichiwa, Sayonara  
'Twas nice of you to stop by  
Would it amuse you if I told you that I...

I still remember the ways that you touched me  
Now I know I don't mean anything to you  
You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey  
Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me  
Does that mean anything to you

I still remember the ways that you touched me  
Now I know I don't mean anything to you  
You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japanesey  
Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me  
Does that mean anything to you

She's got a new microphone

She doesn't need you anymore

As the song ended Sakura turned to see her best friend standing in the door way with her camera. Her emerald eyes lite up in sheer shock. "Madison!" She screamed. She picked up her pillow and shoots it at Madison. Madison quickly closed her door and left laughing.

Kitchen

Sakura walked down the stairs, wearing light blue low-rise bell bottoms. A pink belly tank top hugged her nearly C sized breast, her long auburn hair, feel down to her waist, it was brushed out and sort of fluffed out. Pink shoes covered her feet. Her emerald eyes, vibrate with anger as she looked at her best friend who was smiling. Eriol leaned against the kitchen counter laughing.

"Shut Eriol, or I will give you nightmares for weeks!" Sakura hissed. Eriol quickly shut his mouth and move to sit next to his girlfriend. He slid his arm around her shoulder and sighed. "SO your starting your new job, for that boss guy?" he asked, knowing full well who she was working for. Li Syaoran.

"Shit!" She cried out. "I completely forgot!" She cried out as she ran back upstairs to change. Eriol and Madison sweat dropped.

**Blossom Angel-You what do you think? Eh, good I hope!**

**Please Read and Review, please!**


End file.
